Regresame a la vida Reeditada
by LitaMalfoyKise
Summary: Para Kagami, Kuroko es un chico tranquilo y sano, su compañero y amigo, pero esa imagen de chico bueno se caerá en pedazos luego de que un pequeño incidente en la practica lo llevara al hospital, dejandole ver lo morboso, fascinante y raro que es ser parte de la generación de los milagros. [Kagakuro] [Midotaka] [Aokise] [OP] [Muraaka]
1. Hospital

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Advertencias:** Quizas me demoré en subir, visto y considerando que estoy editando un fanfic viejo mio (este) por lo que requiere mucho trabajo, pero estan asegurados por lo menos 10 capitulos.

Se menciona drogas, sexo, alcohol, estupidez humana, malos tratos, depresión y angustia constante por mi parte que sufro escribiendola

Gracias por leer

-.-.-.-

\- Otra vez- grito la entrenadora de Seirin, cuando sus jugadores terminaron de hacer flexiones- Kuroko, si quieres tu puedes parar

\- No, estoy bien- se levanta, tambaleándose un poco- Solo necesito…aire y…agua

\- Kuroko…- se levata con rapidez Kagami, mirando a su amigo de cabello celeste sentarse torpemente en una de las bancas de madera, ya que no podía mantenerse de pie- Estas…más paliducho de lo normal.

\- Estoy bien- dice con voz quedada, todos escuchan su teléfono sonar, aunque la verdad ni siquiera estaban seguros de donde venía aquel ruidito hasta que él lo detuvo cuando lo contesto, la carcasa era de un celeste claro muy lindo, que su amigo Kagami jamás había visto, un celeste muy Kuroko- Hola- murmuró, cansado- Oh, Hola- esta vez se escucho casi emocionado- ¿Estas aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?...eso es genial…entonces…ah, okay…- susurro- Si, por supuesto…nos vemos en mi casa ¿No?...Ya...si, como a…-miro su reloj con detenimiento mientras todos sus compañeros de equipo lo observaban con curiosidad, sorprendidos, no sabían que Kuroko tenía amigos, o hermanos o alguien a quien esperar en casa- como a las ocho…no- se removio molesto- No lo he visto…de acuerdo, te quiero, adiós- cuelga, todos siguen mirándolo, mientras que él solo se encoge en su lugar, subiendo los hombros nerviosamente.

Kuroko Tetsuya no disfrutaba para nada der el centro de atención de nada en lo absoluto, adoraba ser practivamente invisible para los demás, toda su vida había sido así, era feliz con eso, por lo que le gustaba mantenerlo de esa manera. Durante mucho tiempo disfrutó de la atención que sus ex compañeros de equipo le brindaban, eran ojos que jamás lo incomodaban, que eran demasiado familiares como para resultar molestos, pero a estas alturas, distanciados como estaban, vacio como se encontraba y aun más silencioso de lo que solía ser, las miradas le molestaban mucho.

Kagami Taiga era una de esas personas que siempre notaba cuando una persona en especifico, particularmente la gente cercana a él, no estaba realmente comoda, si las conocía lo suficiente podía comprender su lenguaje corporal básico, no era tan complicardo; podría decirse que Kuroko era una persona que él conocía, lo suficiente como para verlo en sus grandes y redondos ojos celestes que no miraban a nadie en particular, en su pequeña boca haciendo muecas apenas visibles y es sus manos temblorosas.

Les echo, a todos y cada uno, cuando empezaron a hacer demasiadas preguntas, que ponían incomodo a su amigo, que solo mantenía silencio. "¿Quién era? ¿Por qué te llamaba?" seguían y seguían presionando, cada vez con más fuerza, así que él los aparto, diciendo algo como "ya déjenlo en paz", mientras movía los brazos, la gran mayoría se fue de inmediato, a tomar agua o algo, se fueron y no iban a volver en un rato.

\- ¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunta el pelirrojo, mientras se sienta junto a él, Kuroko solo lo miró- Si es que…quieres decirme…

\- Con una amiga- sentencia con lentitud.

Kagami bajo la vista un poco confundido, no recordaba que en ninguna de las salidas que habían tenido el peliceleste le haya mencionado a alguna chica, o amiga, en realidad jamás le había oído hablar de nadie que no fueran los de la generación de los milagros. Excepto, claro, aquella vez, pero ni siquiera había sido él quien lo menciono, sino más bien Midorima. "Sabes que ella tenía razón y eso es lo que te molesta" había murmurado casi de manera inaudible, casi imperceptible, lo que lo hizo un tanto más notorio fue el pequeño golpe en las costillas que Kise le dio con el codo luego de eso, mirando a Kuroko, sonriente igual que siempre; eso fue luego del partido contra Shutoku, en el restaurante.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- inquirio, casi por instinto- Si es que no…

\- Se llama Nía- Kuroko soltó con diversión, debido a la preocupación extrema que parecía tener su amigo por no molestarlo- La conozco desde hace años, muchos…es aunque no lo creas, como tú.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta, mirando con atención, usando un tono amenazante que pocas veces dirigía hacia el más bajo, pero no le había gustado mucho que lo comparaba con una chica.

\- Ella se ofendería si me hubiera escuchado- se ríe levemente, con una sonrisilla que a Kagami le parecio preciosa- Es bestial…pura pasión…

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera procesarlo, todos volvieron, el silencio que había reinado entre ellos luego que sus compañeros se fueron había sido demasiado largo y no pudo completar lo que iba a decir. La entrenadora comenzó a gritarles y ellos se levantaron con rapidez, después de todo no iban a ser lo suficientemente idiotas como para oponérsele, ella les daba bastante miedo.

Parecía que en ese segundo todo se volvería absolutamente negro para Kuroko Tetsuya; cayó al suelo tan de repente que nadie pudo detenerlo, se había mareado solo un minuto atrás y su visión se había puesto borrosa solo un segundo antes de desmayarse, había tratado de ignorarlo pero al parecer había sido demasiado.

S cuerpo chocó contra el suelo de manera lasia, con los brazos como fideos sobre su cabeza celeste, los ojos cerrados y la piel blanca como el papel, muchos creyeron que se había roto el cuello por la manera en la que sonó al hacerlo, así que gritaron, parecía un muerto, corrieron para llegar a su lado lo más rápido posible.

Hyuga llego primero, pero Kagami a lo tenía en sus brazos intentando reanimarlo como podía, aunque era un esfuerzo prácticamente inútil debido a que estaba absolutamente inconciente, la entrenadora estaba histérica, chillaba un poco, mientras que los chicos también estaban muy nerviosos.

\- Mitobe…¿Tienes tu auto?- pregunta rápidamente Izuki

\- ¿Tienes un auto?- exclamo alterada Aida, mientras que el muchacho solo asiente

Tetsuya no sabe como, cuando ni donde, pero esta en una camilla, en una sala blanca, cuando despertó no vio a nadie a su alrededor, por lo que le llenó un miedo misterioso, que le recorrió la espalda. Pero pronto una voz que no oía desde su enfrentamiento en la cancha, lo sacó de su leve trance y lo hizo mirar hacía adelante.

\- ¿Estas bien, Tetsu?- la voz fuerte y gruesa de alguien a quien, diciéndolo con absoluta honestidad, no quería ver.

 _Tres Horas antes_

Kagami Taiga estaba paseándose por la sala de espera, parecía que a Kuroo le había pasado algo grave, todo el equipo estaba ahí, con su ropa de entrenamiento, el cuerpo lleno de sudor y miedo, alterados y casi al borde de tener un ataque nervioso. Se preguntó si alguno de los que solían ser sus mejores amigos estaba al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba el chico de cabello celeste en ese momento. "Los de la generación milagrosa, que jueguen especialmente bien no significa nada, no merecen ese nombre si no están para su ex compañero" pensó de manera frustrante el pelirrojo; sus ojos increíblemente rojizos parecían perdidos en el espacio entre su asiento y la pared, sin llegan a ningún sitio, quedándose en el silencioso punto medio entre la histeria y el enojo.

Seguía teniendo en sus piernas el bolso de color azul cielo apoyado en su regazo, y recordó que en él, su amigo había guardado su teléfono. Lo repensó un par de segundos, y se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer. "Supongo que será un mal necesario" se dijo en su foro interno, mientras rebuscaba dentro del objeto hasta que finalmente dio con el celular; ese Iphone tan querido por su amigo, con esa carcasa tan celeste y esa cosita que colgaba de él que tenía forma de un pájaro feo de cojones.

Busco en sus llamadas recientes, y encontró, aparte de la que había recibido antes de desmayarse, una un poco más abajo, más estresante, más odiosa "Kise Ryota", rodó los ojos y su voz chillona anima, maldita y desconsentrante voló a sus oídos nuevamente; ese rubio con ojos dorados que se creía el chico más bonito del mundo, tan hiperactivo y animoso, que le ahogaba solo con su presencia, el pensar si quiera en que se apareciera le resultaba ya lo suficientemente molesto; pero en ese momento, saber si llegaría a aparecer por el hospital era mucho más importante. Pulso su nombre con el dedo y esperó.

Un tono

Dos tonos

Tre…

\- _Kurokocchi-sonó su voz, odiosamente anima retumbo por el parlante_

\- _Soy Kagami- suelta con dureza el pelirrojo_

\- _Ah, hola Kagamicchi- ríe graciosamente- ¿Dónde esta Kurokocchi?_

\- _En el hospital- le dice sin más, tratando de no sonar demasiado alterado, aunque lo estaba y eso era bastante obvio- El que esta cerca de nuestra escuela_

\- _Voy para allá- murmura muy rápido, de manera mucho más sería de lo que jamás lo había oído, se oye como corre y los leves gritos de sus compañeros de equipo "Eh, Kise ¿A dónde vas?"- Nos vemos ahí…si ocurre algo, llámame._

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso Kise Ryota había salido corriendo de su entrenamiento para ir a verlo? Kagami aun no podía terminar de procesarlo, así que espero, espero un largo rato hasta que sintió unos largo, nerviosos y veloces pasos llegar hasta ahí, se abrió la puerta fuertemente y pudo ver, finalmente, el cuerpo flaco del rubio resbalar hasta la mesa de las enfermeras ignorando a cualquiera de las fans que intentaran acercarse para hablarle.

Se veía totalmente desordenado, bastante mal a comparación de como era la gran mayoría del tiepo, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, su ropa de calle mal puesta y arrugada, una zapatilla de deporte en un pie y en el otro una convers, ambas sin abrochar completamente.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya- soltó rápidamente a una enfermera que lo miraba sin comprender

\- Kise- le grita Kagami, el rubio voltea y lo mira, corre nuevamente, hacía el pelirrojo, saluda al equipo de su ex compañero con una mano, temblando.

\- Creo que deberías sentarse- sugiere Izuki, levantándose para darle su asiento

\- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto mientras se sentaba, sus ojos se mantenían quietos en el vacio y cuando se atrevían a mirar hacia algún lado, terminaban por moverse nerviosamente por la sala de espera, sus manos temblaban y parecía estar en un constante estado de alerta.

\- Se desmayo por hacer demasiado ejercicio- respondió con cuidado el pelirrojo- Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…- parecía querer mantener la calma, mas no podía, no del todo

Kise estaba tan histérico que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, las manos le tiritaban con fuerza, sus ojos se paseaban alterados por todos lados, tragaba saliva bruscamente, su pecho subía y baja en una respiración forzosa y dura e, inclusive siendo completamente extraño viniendo de él, ignoraba a las fans que se le acercaban de una manera muy obvia.

Kagami se preguntaba como era posible que el gran y vanidoso Kise ryota fuera destrozado con solo un pequeño accidente, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba en un estado igual o peor, cuando se vio en el espejo que había en una de las paredes.

Taiga tenía una sola cosa en mente "No debo dejarlo correr cuando se note que esta mareado", ciertamente era su culpa, porque era su luz, su compañero de equipo y aun más importante, era su amigo y se supone que debería de haberlo notado; la respiración de Kise era asquerosamente fuerte y los ojos de muchos de los compañeros de equipo de su amigo lo miraban preocupado.

\- Kise-Kun- deberías calmarte- murmuro Hyuga, con voz preocupada, pero fue absolutamente ignorado por el modelo

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejaras esforzarse más de la cuenta? Le grita desesperado, fue regañado por un par de enfermeras, así que bajo la voz- ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarlo así? Se supone que sabes que tiene ciertos limites- continua gruñendo molesto- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?- le pregunta alterado mirando a Taiga, ciertamente la voz chillona y nerviosa del rubio lo hace sentir muy mal, porque en ella se notaba verdadera preocupación.

El pelirrojo solo se mantuvo en silencio y lo miró mientras la culpa lo invadía de manera terrible y asquerosa, Kise se levantó para caminar hasta el puesto de enfermeras que estaba doblando el pasillo, para preguntar algo, si bien Kagami- y todos en realidad- habían intentado conseguir información sin éxito, probablemente, pensaba Taiga, podían apostar a que el increíble físico de Kise Ryouta serviría de algo. Mientras que él, sentado con los ojos perdidos y la boca seca, dejaba que un sentimiento de culpa cruel le llenara el pecho.

De pronto las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una chica delgada, alta, de cabello azul casi negro con mechas de un azul eléctrico exentrico, de brillantes ojos azules y de tez morena. Sudaba, respiraba dificultosamente y apenas si podía mantenerse de pie por si misma, no hubiese podido hablar ni aunque hubiese querido, debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, le precionaba las costillas, parecía estar soportando mucho más de lo que debería.

Una enfermera se acercó a ella, sugiriéndole que las dejara revisarla, pero se negaba, mientras que el tigre, aun sentado en su sitio junto a sus amigos, solo la miraba con curiosidad, tenía un aire conocido, le resultaba enfermamente familiar.

\- Kuroko…-pronuncio de manera apenas audible- Kuroko Tetsuya- soltó como pudo, débil y tambaleantemente

Estaba medio afirmada del meson, el chico de pelo rojo se levantó y caminó hasta ella, la mujer no había comprendido del todo bien lo que la morena intentaba decirle dentro de su dolor y seguía insistiendo en que la acompañara, mas él si le entendió, pudo distinguir entre los jadeos de la chica el nombre de su amigo.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Kuroko?- preguntó con cuidado, luego de haber tocado su hombro, haciéndola voltear muy lentamente, la vio asentir con los ojos cerrados

\- Si- murmura ella, se apartó de la enfermera empujándola un poco, parándose lo más derecha que pudo

\- Me llamo…- comenzó a presentarse el muchacho, pero ella ni siquiera le dio el tiempo para terminar la oración

\- Se quién eres- le corta con rapidez, lo mira de arriba a bajo, como un escáner- Eres Kagami Taiga, compañero de clase y de equipo, su amigo hasta donde tengo entendido- Kagami solo asiente dejándola hablar, parece recomponerse de apoco, pero aun no está del todo bien- Me llamo Niara, Nía si quieres…trata de evitar el "San" o cosas así…lo detesto, pase el tiempo suficiente en el extranjero como para no soportarlo- el pelirrojo suelta una risa, la comprende, es un poco molesto cuando van por ahí agregándole algo a tu apellido, ella era la chica del teléfono- ¿Me dices que ocurrio?

\- Se desmayó y se golpeó realmente fuerte en la cabeza- le cuenta tímidamente, pensando que va a gritarle- Creo que se rompió algo- ella se ríe divertida pero nostálgica, igual que en los viejos tiempos, Kuroko seguía siendo demasiado terco y orgulloso como para parar cuando debía.

Niara era mucho más alta de lo que Kagami notó cuando la vio entrar, era mucho más imponente, tenía unos ojos preciosos que podían destruir mundos y construirlos, tenía algo que él jamás había visto en su vida, algo tan poco común como esa sensación de estar frente a un animal salvaje, apunto de devorarte vivo. Su piel se herizó cuando ella lo miró desafiante con una media sonrisa, alzando la ceja, era aterrador imaginar como esa fiera y Kuroko se conocían.

\- Niacchi- se escuchó a lo lejos la reconocible voz del rubio, lanzándose sobre la chica, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como si hace mucho no lo hiciera, solamente para ganarse un gran golpe en la cabeza, lo suficiente como para casi botarlo de donde estaba, él se separó con rapidez de su agarre para parar nuevamente y sobarse la cabeza.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras así, Kise- le gruñe molesta, él solo la mira como si en realidad no terminara de creerse que estaba ahí, porque no lo hacía, él creía que seguía en Nueva York. ¿Hace cuanto no la veía? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Un poco más? Apenas si recordaba el sonido de su voz, y no precisamente por la razón correcta.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el rubio, al notar que estaba demasiado cansada

Ella lo mira, pero luego deja de hacerlo y dirige sus ojos a Kagami, que mantenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios, ambos ruedan los ojos y lo ignoran, yéndose a sentar con los compañeros de básquet de Kuroko, que los observaban con curiosidad aunque no se atrevían a decir ni una palabra, mientras que Kise los veía alejarse, con un puchero en la boca, sintiéndose un pequeño perrito ignorado ya que habían pasado de él como de comer mierda.

Su historia con la chica no era algo fácil de explicar, ni siquiera fácil de recordar, muy a su pesar ella era alguien muy difícil de olvidar en muchos sentidos, muchos habían intentado controlarla, dominar a la bestia, sin conseguirlo, y aquellos que presionaban demasiado eran rápidamente eliminados de la faz de la tierra por la generación de los milagros, principalmente por Akashi y Midorima, pero Kise, con su estupidez, tomo un papel importante para ella, e hizo cosas que no le iba a perdonar tan fácil.

Al sentarse, la chica se presentó hablando en voz baja y entre cortada, debido al cansancio, saludo a todos sin decir mucho más que su nombre y su preferible apodo, Kagami, ni el equipo, sabían si eso era su nombre o su apellido, y cuando se le preguntó ella solo se limito a sonreír enseñando los dientes y a subir los hombros restándole importancia, y cuando el pelirrojo opto por la riesgosa opción de preguntarle al chico de ojos dorados, él solo mascullo con rapidez algo parecido a un "no debo hablar sobre eso" y siguió mirando preocupadamente al vacío, aun sin poder calmar su respiración.

\- ¿Desde dónde venias corriendo?- pregunto Riko, preocupada por su aspecto cansado, mientras Mitobe le daba a la morena una botella de agua

\- Desde Shutoku- jadea bebiendo el agua- Gracias cariño

Todos la miran anonadados, la verdad es que la escuela estaba realmente lejos de aquel hospital, para cualquier persona normal esa distancia sería una muerte segura a menos de medio camino, pero ella no había muerto, estaba cansada, mucho, apenas si respiraba y los músculos le pesaban como si fueran de piedra, lo cual era completamente razonable debido a lo que recorrió, pero no parecía importarle en lo más minimo, se recuperaba lentamente y seguía sin desmayarse incluso ante el dolor que tenía en ese preciso momento.

\- Kise…me llamó- contó ella con voz nerviosa, pero más tranquila de lo que estaba antes- Solo me dijo que Tetsu estaba en el hospital…así que…deje lo que estaba haciendo y me vine corriendo sin avisar a nadie.

Kagami se pregunto cuando lo había hecho, con lo alterado que estaba no creía que el rubio fuera capaz de tener la mente quieta, o la cordura suficiente, como para sostener el teléfono mientras corría; sabía que probablemente había llamado a los otros, era una posibilidad latente, no le molestaría que aparecieran, no mucho, puesto que demostrarían por lo menos un poco de preocupación por su ex compañero de clase y equipo, ciertamente lo calmaría un poco, dejarían ver su humanidad; no se imaginaba a Aomine Daiki nervioso como Kise, pero quizás un poco alterado, eso sería bueno.

\- Nia- se escucho un increíblemente cansado Midorima, entrando por la puerta, sorprendentemente solo y nervioso, a paso firme y decidido con sus largas y delgadas piernas, avanzaba hasta llegar hasta ella, le abrazo rápidamente, ignorando a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor. Kise se había ido nuevamente.

Midorima la miró, como si necesitase que fuese ella exclusivamente quien le diera la respuesta de que había pasado con Tetsuya; la chica se limito a repetir como grabadora lo que había dicho Kagami, exactamente y sin faltar ni una sola palabra, mientras dirige sus ojos azules a los verdes; Taiga sonríe a medias cuando el más alto toca con cuidado el brazo de la chica con sus dedos vendados, en una caricia casta y tranquilizadora, y ella apoya lentamente la frente en su pecho, esperando que él la abrace, cosa que jamás sucede.

Prontamente los ojos molestos del chico de cabello verde se pegan al cuerpo del pelirrojo de manera veloz, remarcando su odio poderoso en él, penetrándolo con los ojos, demostrando cuantas veces podía detestarlo por segundo; parecía realmente molesto, lo estaba, espantosamente, hablaba rápido y solo la chica, y tampoco es que la estuviera mirando directamente en ese preciso momento, el tigre se dio cuenta de que aquel ser tan imponente buscaba entre la gente una cabellera rubia que le resultara familiar.

\- Midorima- dejo salir su voz como un susurro angustioso

\- Tu no me hables- gruñe furioso- Tu tienes la culpa de esto, eres su amigo- lo empuja con la mano- Su compañero de equipo, se supone que debías cuidarlo

Pareciera que fuego saldría de sus ojos furiosamente, la rabia le controlaba y si perdía el control aunque fuera un segundo, no podría volver a calmarse, Taiga creía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima como un gato, para ahorcarlo hasta la muerte o para asesinarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible que se le ocurriese o que existiese en el universo. Pero finalmente volvió a sentarse, derecho, en silencio y con una expresión vacía,

El rubio volvió, dando vuelta en una esquina, había ido a disculparse con aquellas fans a las que había ignorado y apartado de su vista cuando llego, eso, de todas maneras, se arreglaba bastante fácil, un par de besos, abrazos, fotografías y sonrisas encantadoras que fascinaban a las chicas. Cuando vio a su ex compañero, la presión que sentía en su pecho parecía amenazar con salir, con explotar y hacerlo fallecer en ese mismo lugar, si no iba a refugiarse con su antigua fuerza emocional. Había alcanzado a escuchar los regaños bruscos que su amigo le había hecho a Kagamicchi, y aunque él también se los hizo, sabía que no era justo culparlo por eso.

\- Midorimacchi- susurró con voz suave- Es culpa de Kurokocchi por ser tan terco, tu sabes- intenta calmarlo, mientras jugaba con sus manos

\- Si, Midorima- lo calma la chica- Tambien esta preocupado- pasea su mano por el brazo del chico, haciéndole una brusca caricia- Vamos, respira y calmate…o llamaré a tu madre- exclama mientras sonrié.

Kagami se levanta, intranquilo, no podía quedarse quieto del todo, así que se dedico a dar vueltas y vueltas en ese espacio cuadrado que cada vez le parecía más pequeño, pero pronto notó que había alguien más haciendo lo mismo.

Kise le seguía, o quizás no, solo caminaba como zombie por el lugar; se sorprendió porque por lo general el modelo no caminaba, sino que saltaba y bailaba alrededor de las personas, siempre con su voz cantarina sonando hasta por si acaso, entonando alguna cancioncita estúpida que lo distraía. No sonreía encantadoramente como era costumbre, solo tenia una mueca fria, no había brillo en sus ojos dorados, no tenían esa luz especial tan caracteristica, parecía apagado, con la cabeza agacha y la vista en ningún sitio. Parecía que nada iba bien con él. "Nada va bien con él, porque su mejor amigo esta en el hospital después de haberse dado fuerte en la cabeza cuando se desmayó" razonó Kagami en su interior.

Iba a hablar con él, porque incluso cuando le parecía insoportable y exasperante la gran mayoría del tiempo, era el más agradable de la generación de los milagros, después de Kuroko, para ser cien porciento honestos, era gracioso y amable en muchas ocasiones.

\- Kise, calmate ¿Si?- le pidió con voz suave, mirándolo, mientras intentaba alzarle la cabeza con una mano, para que dirigiera sus ojos hacía él

\- No conseguiras nada de esa manera, idiota- habla el peliverde mientras se levanta del asiento; se paró frente a Ryota, para hacer lo que fuera que quisiera hacer- Es una especie de ataque de pánico, o de nervios- lo sujeta de los ante brazos y el rubio lo mira con la respiración muy alterada, su pecho sube y baja con fuerza que asusta, sus ojos están apunto de llenarse de lagrimas que quieren salir- Ok, Kise, respira…-le ordena- Sigueme…inhala…-dice siguiendo sus propias ordenes, a lo que su amigo obedece- Exala…eso, lo estas haciendo genial…otra vez, concéntrate en mi, quiero que me mires, Ryota, estoy aquí- el rubio intentaba hacerle caso, seguirle para poder controlarse un poco- Inhala…exala, eso es…de nuevo…- lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que el rubio finalmente se calmó- Eso es, ahora ya estas bien, idiota.

El rubio apenas el muchacho de ojos verdes le soltó los brazos y pudo calmarse, se lanzó sobre el más alto, para abrazarlo con ambos brazos y con fuerza feroz, ocultando su palido rostro en el cuello del contrario, quedándose quieto, esperando la reprimenda que nunca llegó, porque luego de unos minutos, Midorima lo redeo con ambos brazos y lo apretó contra si, sosteniéndolo, dejándole saber que estaba a salvo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Kise, sabes que esta bien- susurra en su oído, aun abrazado a él

Todos, a excepción de Nia, miraban sorprendidos la escena, no creían realmente posible que Midorima Shintaro, el lanzador experto de la generación de los milagros, pudiera demostrar afecto por alguien, o de mostrarse amable en publico. Lo soltó luego de un rato, de manera un tanto bruca, para sacárselo de encima con rapidez, arreglándose la ropa y mirar a su alrededor con desprecio, odiar al mundo a través de sus lentes y ser, básicamente, él mismo de nuevo, mientras volvía a sentarse.

No paso nada en los siguientes diez minutos, solo era Kise sentado en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la rodilla de Midorima, y Nía suspirando profundamente mientras miraba la hora cada cinco segundos, los chicos de Seirin estaban quietos como estatuas, preocupados, perturbados, extrañados al máximo por la presencia de algunos de la generación de los milagros. Hasta que la llegada imponente de Takao Kazunari, alterado, cansado de pedalear, arrastrando los pies y el rostro rojo, se sintió en la sala. Apenas sus ojos azul plateado cayeron sobre el más alto de ellos, subió la ceja y bufó, caminí hasta él, furioso, mientras cruzaba los brazos, frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo más o menos sonreír a su amigo. Le había mandado un mensaje no muy especifico o tranquilizador "Estoy en el hospital cerca de Seirin" Al pelinegro casi le había dado un jodido ataque cardiorrespiratorio a causa de eso, así que había pedaleado como nunca antes hasta el hospital, llevo su carreta por si debía echar el cuerpo de Shin-chan sobre él para llevarlo a casa, había estado histérico. El joven de cabello verde esbozó una sonrisa, de manera egocéntrica, y enseñó la marioneta de conejo que tenía, haciéndola mover las manitos, que era su Lucky Item de ese día, casi burlándose de él.

Suspiró, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, tirando el cuello hacía atrás, le sonrió con resentimiento, cuando notó a Kise, apoyado con cuidado en su rodilla, aun así se sentó en el asiento contiguo y se quedó ahí. Podía ver como su amigo estaba dirigiendo miradas furiosas en dirección al equipo de Seirin, le tomó unos segundos entender para quien era, y por qué estaban ahí, además era demasiado obvio. Hizo una disculpa con los ojos y la cabeza, subiendo los hombros de manera avergonzada, hacía el resto del equipo, procurando que comprendieran que sentía la "actitud infantil y ridícula" que su Shin-chan estaba teniendo.

\- Déjalo, Shin-chan- le pidió Takao, pagándole con el codo- Tambien esta preocupado por Tetsu-chan…

\- Callate, Takao- lo calló- ¿Cómo sabes que es por Kuroko?

\- Es el único de Seirin que no esta aquí, así que…- inhalo fuertemente- Shiiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaan- lo sacudió por el brazo, moviendo todo su cuerpo al hacerlo- No seas malo- muchos, incluido Kise y Kagami, se rieron de aquel acto.

\- Me voy a ver a mi madre el fin de semana- se escucha una claramente molesta voz, con un tono un poco menos agudo que el de Kise- Y miren lo que pasa.


	2. No te queremos aquí

Una figura un tanto baja, delgada, con rostro fino y serio, que daba bastante miedo, era la creadora de esa casi lúgubre voz. Se imponía sin problema ante los demás, sin importar que era considerablemente más bajo que ellos, siendo recibido por palidos rostros de parte de sus asustados ex compañeros de equipo; él no venia solo, claro, e inclusive cuando el muchacho junto a él era unas, al menos, dos veces más alto que él, su presencia no les causaba ni siquiera un octavo del pavor que el más bajo les producia, de hecho no existía nada en el más alto que provocara esa sensación en Kise y Midorima.

\- No fue nuestra culpa- se defendieron a la vez el chico rubio y el de los ojos verdes, sonando demasiado nerviosos como para ser razonables

La morena se levantó, con sus largas piernas, siendo seguida por los ojos de muchos de los chicos que suspiraron a la par por su belleza, ella los fulmino con sus azules ojos, así como también lo hizo en modo de regaño con Ryota y Shintaro, quienes bajaron la cabeza rápidamente. Kagami quiso reir, no parecía real ver a ambos egocéntricos reacionar así ante una chica.

\- Nadie tuvo la culpa- sentenció ella con una sonrisa, ante el chico de presencia fuerte- Un gusto verlo otra vez, capitán- hace un saludo militar con la mano, haciendo reír al muchacho con heterocromia, que extendió los brazos para apretarla contra si- Hola Atsushi- saluda moviendo la mano, para luego abrazarlo por la cintura, e incluso cuando ella era alta, apenas le llegaba al pecho, quedando su cara acomodada en esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho de cabello Lila- Te eche mucho de menos- sonreía mientras se aferraba aún más a él.

Kagami había pegado sus ojos en el más bajo, que parecía verlo todo, con la cabeza alzada y sus extraños ojos penetrantes analizándolo todo a su alrededor. Tenia uno de un color rojizo extraño, parecido a un rosado, pero lo que realmente hizo que todos los pelos, incluso aquellos que no estaba consiente de tener, del cuerpo se le erizaran, fue el otro ojo, que era de un dorado raro, no eran como los del modelo, que brillaban con dulzura extrama, sino más bien un dorado furioso, un color muy marcado y, con honestidad, le daba un poquito de miedo. Ok, bastante miedo.

Supuso que ese chico era Akashi Seijuro, el ex capitán de Teiko, lo reconoció porque se notaba el respeto que imponía sobre los otros y el aprecio, y terror, que le tenían Kise y Midorima.

Atsushi tenía su brazo pasado por los hombros de su acompañante, de manera sobre protectora, por lo que Kagami sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, recordando las palabras que había dicho Kuroko un par de semanas atrás. "La madre de Murasakibara-kun se casó con el padre de Akashi-kun hace muchos años, tenían máximo cinco años, así que ellos siempre han sido bastante cercanos, si hay algo que Akashi valora más que ganar, es…Murasakibara-kun"

\- Bien- suspira fuertemente, acercándose a todos- ¿Alguien aquí me va explicar que ha pasado o que?- pregunta con voz preocupada, pero claramente eso no era una pregunta, sino más bien una dura orden.

Midorima y Kise se miraron entre si, dudando durante un par de segundos, para luego comenzar a balbucear incoherencias, intentando no ser los portadores de malas noticias. A Akashi Seijuro no le gustaban las malas noticias.

\- Kise-chin ¿Dónde esta Kuro-chin?- preguntó con voz sumamente dulce Atsushi, mirando al rubio

Kise lo mira, aterrorizado, sabe que los ojos del chico de pelo rosado rojizo están sobre él en ese mismísimo momento, con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa narcisista en los labios. No iba a esquivar la pregunto, no hubiera intentado eso ni de chiste, porque podía distraer a Murasakibaracchi, pero no su ex capitán, sabía que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus muecas, y porque lo sabía todo, como para darse cuenta de cuando mentía. Así que miro al muchacho de pelo verde, para que le dijera que debía decir, pero al contrario de eso, solo negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no sabía.

\- Pues…Kurokocchi…esta con el medico, justo ahora, tuvo una pequeña caída…pero se pondrá bien- responde, para luego sonreír amablemente, y el chico de cabello lila sonríe también.

El muchacho de ojos dorados revisa con la mirada a su ex capitán, parece que Akashi esta complacido, ya que sonríe con calma, el hecho de que al menos el más infantil de ellos estuviera bien y despreocupado le alegraba. Saco de su mochila un poco de dinero y se lo dio a su hermanastro.

\- Ryota ¿Puedes ir con Atsushi a comprar algunos dulces?- pregunta amablemente, pero ciertamente no era una pregunta, Akashi no preguntaba, solo ordenaba con un tono de voz medio decente, aunque igual de duro que siempre

\- Y café- le pide Riko

\- Y cigarros- dice Niara

\- Y un pastel- chilla Takao

\- Y unas hamburguesas, Kise- exclama Kagami

Kise bufa fuertemente y se levanta del suelo, para recibir el dinero de todos, toma a Atsushi por la manga de su chaqueta y comienza a jalarlo para que camina junto a él; el rubio no tenía ni de lejos la actitud apropiada para alguien como él, todos murmuraron sobre eso cuando dio vuelta por el pasillo, para ir a comprar fuera.

\- Me parece que Kise tiene destrozada la razón- escuchan una voz profunda y lenta- No le veía así desde hace mucho.

La puerta estaba abierta, y entonces fue cuando la gran luz que algún día fue entro por ella, un cuerpo grande, musculoso y moreno, con sus ojos azules que brillaban con fuerza, clavándose en todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Si había algo que Kagami en serio no quería ver, era eso, ese cuerpo fuerte y odioso, apareciendo por la puerta, sobre todo hablando de Kise en particular, luego de la interhigh, por lo que había entendido, gracias a Kuroko, era que el rubio había quedado bastante mal emocionalmente hablando.

"Supongo que en el fondo, Kise-kun de verdad creía que Aomine-kun iba a darle la mano, o que iba a ayudarlo a levantarse cuando lo vio en el suelo, con las piernas hechas pedazos, dentro de él algo, lo que fuera en ese momento, realmente deseaba que dentro de Aomine-kun siguiera estando su amigo" esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, que habían sido dichas en una conversación cualquiera mientras comían hamburguesas.

\- No deberías estar aquí- hablo con rapidez Niara

Aomine no la escucho, o quizás no quiso hacerlo, solo entró decidido, con sus pasos fuertes sonando contra las baldosas del suelo blanco, alzando la cabeza, para ver como el pelirrojo le observaba desde su asiento con odio, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Hola, Kagami Taiga- sonríe de manera egocéntrica- Sabes, cuando jugaba con nosotros en Teiko, se desmayo también un par de veces, vomito otras cuantas, pero de ahí a golpearse tan fuerte la cabeza y tener que venir al hospital…- suelta burlón- Me refiero…sabíamos cuidarlo

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- reclama, levantándose de un salto

\- Vine a verlo- levanta los hombros, con las manos aun dentro de sus bolsillos- Te guste o no, sigue siendo mi amigo- ríe

\- Nadie te quiere aquí- sentenció Midorima con fuerza

Volteo sorprendido, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, porque incluso cuando sabía sobre aquella preferencia que Midorima tenía por Kise, ya que lo consideraba un niño, realmente no creyó que fuera a decirle algo, no sabía que fuera capaz de ser tan directamente defensivo y protector con él, específicamente tratándose de él mismo, plantársele delante con fuerza y diciéndole que se alejará de ahí.

\- ¿Y tu no vas a decirme nada,…hermanita?- pregunta seriamente- ¿No me darás un abrazo?

\- No tengo nada que decirte, Daiki- exclamo ella- Solo que no creo que debas estar aquí…

\- No nos vemos en meses…vamos, un abrazo- alza la ceja el moreno- ¿iras a la casa luego?

\- No, Daiki- murmura ella- No si no te vas de aquí ahora

\- Pues espero que disfrutes dormir bajo un maldito puente, Niara- le responde duramente

\- Aomine- dice en forma de regaño el chico de ojos verdes

Kagami quería desmayarse, aunque en realidad lo veía venir, una chica con un carácter tan fuerte, una pulsera del club norteamericano de basquetbol femenino, con un semblante imperativo y una mirada mezquina y penetrante de color azul. Alguien así tenía que tener "Aomine" escrito en algún lado, pero no quería ni terminaba de creérselo, porque había hablado con ella bastante, era agradable, graciosa, inclusive muy dulce, pensó que, solo tal vez, así era Daiki antes de ser el monstruo que era ahora.

Nunca había visto los ojos de Midorima salirse de su orbita debido a la rabia, intentando destrozar con fuerza a la persona que tenía frente a él, pero podía apostar que aquello era un descontrol poco común en su persona, se apoderaba de sus acciones. Akashi se mantenía al margen, mirando desde una posición ventajosa para él, se suponía que era porque él estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Tetsuya y no por aquellas peleas infantiles que tenían sus amigos, bastante inapropiadas para el lugar donde estaban, cabe señalar. Aun así lo sacaba un poco de quicio el hecho de no saber exactamente que hizo a Midorima plantarse tan derechamente a defender a Kuroko, e incluso a Kise.

"Midorima-kun siempre ha dicho que Kise-kun es muy débil, psicológicamente hablando, un niñito llorón, si prefieres, por eso siempre estaba protegiéndolo, se aseguraba de mantenerlo bien, o al menos lo intentaba; siempre creí que en el fondo Midorima-kun y Kise eran como hermanos, siempre fue como un niño al que debía cuidar" Recuerda Kagami mientras mira la escena.

\- Aominecchi- se escucho un murmullo de Kise, que venía con varias bolsas en las manos, su voz fue apenas audible, apenas dicho, casi un gemido repentino de miedo, sus piernas temblaron y sus ojos cayeron al suelo, casi inconscientemente.

\- Olvide algo, hay algo…lo se- comienza a jalarlo Atsushi, mientras le quita las bolsas y se las pasa a Kagami- Vamos Kise, vamos.

Desconcertó a la gran mayoría pero también muchos le agradecieron, el gigante había reaccionado más veloz que cualquiera, llevándose al rubio lejos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

\- El invierno será divertido- susurra Takao, sentándose nuevamente, mientras suspira- Eh, Shin-chan, basta ¿Quieres? Solo será un rato.

\- No te quiero aquí, Aomine

\- Es una rejodida pena, cariño- le mira el moreno- Porque no voy a ir a ningún lado

\- Tienen tres segundos para sentarse, par de niños- suelta Akashi con suavidad amenazante- 1

\- No somos nuños, Akashi, no nos asustas

\- 2

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Pretendes hacer eso?

\- Tre…

Antes de que el más bajo terminara de hablar ya se habían sentado, Daiki en el suelo y Midorima junto a Takao; la verdad es que pocas veces alguno de ellos se resistía a hacer algo de lo que Seijuro decía, ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente estúpido como para negarse. Porque aunque se viera pequeño, debilucho y delgado, el chico de ojos bicolor era definitivamente el más fuerte, el más ágil y el más inteligente, al fin y al cabo era el capitán, o solía serlo.

Midorima se quedo ahí, en su lugar, luego de haber pasado un rato, con Kazunari a un lado de él, jugando con su celular a algo estúpido, sus ojos de halcón puestos en ello, como si en realidad fuera importante. Ciertamente se sentía bien, teniéndolo a su lado, una extraña felicidad lo lleno al verlo llegar tan alterado, no sabía que pasaba, estaba asustado. Supo notar el brillo de tranquilidad y alegría en esos orbes azules, si que él lo quisiera.

Takao Kazunari no era una persona en realidad agradable, por lo general, era una versión, egocéntrica y lista, de Kise, algo parecido entre una mezcla de si mismo y del rubio, pero era más gracioso; ante los ojos de Shintaro, claro ésta, nadie sería tan gracioso como Takao. Era bastante orgulloso, dramático y un rompedor de reglas por naturaleza, y eso a él le causaba nauseas, porque era arrastrado con él a los castigos, por intentar detenerlo siempre acaban viéndolos a ambos en la "escena del crimen".

Los ojos verdes de aquel alto muchacho se deslizaron lentamente hacía su amigo, sacando una foto mental, la del día, guardándola en su memoria. Takao tiene una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, las pestañas largas y unos labios extraños que se marcaban como un beso si lo mirabas de costado. Midorima trago saliva.

\- Shintaro- le susurra con una risita el ex capitán de Teiko- Se te cae la saliva.

El joven se sentó más derecho, intentando desviar los ojos de manera rápida, estaba seguro de que no era así, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Quizas de cierta forma era cierto. Takao sintió como se movía, así que lo miró, con ojos confundidos, fijamente, directo al color verde, peleando como siempre en silencio. Solo los dos.

Lo contempló un segundo, sonrió de costado y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras veía como el rubor crecía en las palidas mejillas del más alto. Se rio levemente, para luego concentrarse nuevamente en el juego que tenía en el teléfono, pero lo cierto era que no podía sacar un sentimiento de su mente. Quería mucho a su Shin-chan, lo quería porque lo conocía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo; desde los cinco años o así, lo hacía mejor que nadie, o eso quería creer, eran vecinos desde siempre, básicamente se habían criado con la misma mujer, la madre de Takao, y sobre muchas otras cosas, Takao fue quien hizo que Midorima Shintaro jugara Basquetbol.

Cerró los ojos y una imagen se reprodujo en su mente, llenándolo por completo. Un par de niños, apenas tendrían cinco o seis años, uno con los ojos más hermosos del mundo y otro con las mejillas más tiernas que el mundo vería. Midorima Shintaro se asomaba con cuidado por entre una cerca, algo molesto, debido a la pregunta obvia que un pequeño y dulce Takao Kazunari había formulado un momento atrás. "¿Qué están jugando esos niños de allá?". "Basquetbol, Takao" había respondido, de manera seria, con su típico tono de voz. Kazunari sonrió recordando, no habían cambiado en nada. "Quiero jugar" había sentenciado "Juguemos, Shin-chan" se recuerda saltando. "No sabemos jugar" dijo calmadamente, mientras él chillaba emocionadamente. "Pero Shin-chan es listo…puedes aprender y enseñarme" había sonreído en su dirección. "Si, si puedo"

\- Shin-chan- hablo en su dirección Takao- Shin-chan- lo sacudió

\- ¿Qué quieres, Takao?- le suelta con fuerza

\- ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada sobre Tetsu-chan?- le pregunta

\- Porquelas enfermeras están demasiado ocupadas mirando a Kise- menciona Aomine de manera cansada

\- Familiares de Kuroko Tetsuya- escuchan la voz de una mujer


	3. ¿Quieres irte?

\- ¿Familiares de Kuroko Tetsuya?- escuchan la voz de una de las enfermeras

\- Nosotros- se levanta la gran mayoría de los ocupantes de la sala de espera, mientras la mujer los mira confundida

\- El paciente está estable, aunque bastante adolorido- les dice, mirando la ficha- Se ha dado realmente fuerte en la cabeza, y le duele el cuello, pero afortunadamente no es nada grave- asegura- Debe quedarse esta noche, para ver si hay mareos o algo, si quieren verlo deben esperar- alza la vista, buscando algún adulto- ¿Ahora, quien de ustedes es su hermano, hermana o alguien que se haga cargo de la cuenta?

\- ¿No llamaste a Kizu?- pregunta Midorima clavando los ojos en Kise, que alzo los hombros, nervioso

\- No- niega con la cabeza el rubio- Lo siento, lo olvide

\- No importa- se adelanta Akashi, poniéndose frente a la enfermera, con actitud poderosa- Yo me haré cargo de los gastos, solo dígame donde firmar- sentencia sin si quiera mirar la cantidad a pagar, haciendo su firma de manera clara y perfecta, para luego dirigir una penetrante mirada fría hacía la mujer

\- Eres la definición de entrometido- se ríe Nia- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Definir es limitar- suspira Seijuro mientras entrega el papel- Bueno…eventualmente alguien entrará ¿Quién lo hará primero?

Esa era la pregunta que posiblemente fue la causante de todo el caos posterior en la sala de espera, aunque a parte de ellos no había casi nadie más. El equipo de Seirin murmuraba entre ellos, sabiendo que su representante en aquella guerra era Kagami, que estaba en desventaja frente a la generación de los milagros. La verdadera rabia de Taiga salió a flote dos segundos después de que el único de los antiguos amigos de Kuroko que no debía ofrecerse, levanto la mano, de manera extraña y tímida, pero lo hizo, contra toda apuesta.

Nadie dijo nada, en realidad, no de inmediato, el pelirrojo se limitó a mirar a Akashi esperando que le dijera algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, alguna orden, pero comprendió que no era a él a quien debía mirar. Midorima quería gritarle, pero no lo hizo, estaba concentrado en apretar firmemente la mano de Kise, así que solo se dedico a darle a Aomine una mirada de negativa con sus profundos ojos, y espero que alguien dijera algo inteligente, porque a él, honestamente, no se le ocurría nada.

El rubio estaba pálido, intentaba refugiarse, casi abrazado del muchacho de ojos verde, también muy cerca de Atsushi, medio escondido entre los dos integrantes más altos de su antiguo equipo, mirando con temor, como si estuviera realmente asustado de algo. Sus piernas aun dolían a veces, ardían cuando hacia ciertos movimientos, aunque el doctor había dicho que estaba perfectamente bien, que era por la presión psicológica que había tenido que pasar; en otras palabras estaba medio traumatizado. Recuerda muy bien el día en cuestión, luego del partido se había quedado en sentado en las escaleras fuera del estadio, incapaz de moverse o responder ante sus propias ordenes, agradeció al cielo cuando alzó la vista y vio a Akashi y a Murasakibara mirándolo, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, mientras el más bajo le susurraba al chico de pelo lila que lo tomara en brazos y caminara con él hasta el auto para llevarlo a casa. También recuerda el hecho de que Akashi intentaba hacer bromas, para subirle el ánimo, sin mucho éxito. A mitad de camino, algo así como a tres calles desde el inicio, Kise Ryouta se desmoronó por completo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Atsushi, quien le acariciaba el cabello sin dejar de caminar con él encima; sollozaba, fuertemente, destrozado, mientras que sus amigos lo miraban en silencio, sin saber que decir.

"Ni siquiera le importó…" había murmurado mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Atsushi; Akashi había tragado saliva y respirado con dificultad, intentando no sonar tan hijo de puta. "No es como si fuera el Aomine que conocíamos, Ryota" susurró el más bajo.

No lo era, para nada, no había nada en aquel moreno egocéntrico que si quiera le recordara al muchacho que conocía, que solía hacer, no había nada en sus ojos, ni en su actitud. Se sentía defraudado cada vez que sus dorados ojos caía sobre los azules, porque cuando lo hacía, no reconocía a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Akashi Seijuro no solía preocuparse por los demás demasiado, no fuera de la cancha al menos, no le gustaba alterarse por la estupidez ajena; como persona era frio, pero conocía a sus ex compañeros lo suficiente como para saber que no terminaría nada bien, así que fue, fue a verlos apenas Atsushi, durante el almuerzo en familia, dijo las palabras "Kise-chin", "Mine-chin" y "Partido" en la misma oración. Algo malo iba a ocurrir. "Y siempre acierto" había pensado, sabía que tenía razón, aunque hubiera querido no tenerla. Ciertamente sbía que se estaban enfrentando a un Aomine que no era realmente él mismo, no era precisamente algo que fuera más que una estúpida fachada, nada de lo que el moreno dijera o hiciera en ese momento era realmente cierto.

Akashi Seijuro tenía lo que muchos llamaban, temple de acero, era una persona sorprendentemente calmada la gran mayoría del tiempo, no podías perturbarlo mucho, sacarlo de sus casillas no era fácil, tenías que ser verdaderamente insoportable. Para la gente que lo conocía, como Aomine Daiki lo hacía, sabían que si lograbas hacerlo, sacarlo de aquella tranquilidad, no la pasabas para nada bien.

Por desgracia para Daiki, lo había sacado de su sitio de paz, apenas terminó el último partido de secundaria, por decirlo de cierta forma lo último que hizo antes de irse de Teiko fue pelear con Atsushi, lo cual fue una malísima idea, no se tocaba a Murasakibara, todo el mundo sabía eso, y de paso romper y destrozar absolutamente todo lo que Kuroko era, emocional y físicamente, eso tampoco había sido la mejor de sus decisiones.

Aomine sabía que había hecho todo eso, e incluso más, añadiéndole su reciente asesinato a la dulce y hermosa alma optimista que el rubio modelo poseía, se había encargado de desmoronar tantas cosas juntas que si le preguntaras no sabría decirte que fue lo peor. Sus ojos bajaron al piso, para luego empezar a recorrer la sala de espera con velocidad media, vio como Midorima sujetaba por los brazos a Kise, mientras intentaba detener, nuevamente, el ataque de pánico asmático que le daba al rubio, también como Takao sobaba la espalda del modelo, intentando ayudar; Murasakibara y Akashi hablaban de cosas sin sentido, y para cuando Daiki fijo su vista en algo en concreto, su corazón se llenó de una extraña angustia, Kagami demostraba la preocupación que tenía dentro, tronándose los dedos, era solo mirarlo, solo eso te hacía notar el brillo triste de sus ojos y su mueca de incomodidad.

Reinaba un silencio absoluto, nadie decía absolutamente nada; incluso el equipo de Seirin se miraba alterado. Riko Aida se acerco con cuidado a Kagami, jalándolo por la muñeca, para descubrir que era lo que lo hacía estar así.

\- Kagami-kun ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada

\- Si, yo solo…- murmuró, sacudiendo con la mano su cabello, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo

\- Yo también me siento responsable, Kagami- comenta la chica- Soy la entrenadora…pero, creeme, sé que no me veo así- lo apunta

\- No me veo de ninguna manera- niega casi ofrendido

\- Kagami idiota- se burla- ¿Necesitas decirme algo? O mejor aún. ¿Necesitas decirte algo a ti mismo?

Riko preguntaba con cuidado, intentando no incomodarlo demasiado, porque por grande y seguro que pudiera parecer el pelirrojo, era una persona tímida casi a extremo, que se cohibía con rapidez, apenas si podía controlar lo que decía sin que su cara se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello. Muy a diferencia de Kuroko, era incapaz de decir exactamente lo que pensaba, con rapidez y sin dudas, tenía que analizar mucho las cosas si quería ser claro, cosa que le costaba porque no era muy bueno analizando. Y eso, su entrenadora lo sabía a la perfección.

\- Se pondrá bien ¿Verdad?- pregunta nervioso- Es que…no se, siemre lo dejo hacer lo que quiere, sabiendo que no debería…pero tampoco es como si me hiciera mucho caso.

\- No te haría caso- interrumpe fríamente Aomine, ocupando un tono malicioso que no pretendía tener- Supongo que…después de todo, nadie va a evitar nunca que haga lo que quiera…que desaparezca a las dos de la madrugada- alza los hombros- O que no sepamos de él en días…- la cara de confusión del pelirrojo golpeo a Daiki fuertemente, se dio cuenta de que o Kuroko le mentía o simplemente había cambiado mucho en esos últimos meses- ¿Sabes que tiene un hermano y que su padre jamás está en casa?- murmura, a lo que el chico le responde con un movimiento negativo de cabeza

\- Mientras menos sabes…más fácil le resulta el conseguir lo que quiere- sonríe Akashi, acercándose

\- Kagami…todos aquí sabemos que crees que nosotros somos los monstruos- levanta la ceja el moreno, mientras esboza una sonrisa egocéntrica- Pero te recuerdo que Tetsu, también es uno de nosotros…

\- Basta ya, Aomine- lo calla con rapidez Midorima- Kuroko ya no es así, fin de la maldita discusión, cierra la boca y ve a echarte en algún sitio mientras te lamentas por ser un asqueroso retorcido maniático…- gruñe molesto- Y Akashi…pensé que eras más sensato que esto…

\- Las cosas cambian, Shintaro- lo mira el más bajo- Y cambian aun más cuando alguien que me importa esta en el hospital.

\- Les juro que si no cierran la puta boca…me asegurare de que todos y cada uno de ustedes termine en el hospital, y no precisamente en la maldita sala de espera- la voz de Nía resonó tan fuerte y honesta que los tres cerraron la boca.

Al callarse, la tensión aumenta, se escuchan susurros nerviosos, preguntas en voz baja, comentarios absurdos; pueden notar cuando Kise se refugia en si mismo, abrazándose las rodillas mientras esta sentado en el suelo, como Murasakiraba come dulces, sin entender muy bien lo que pasa, y como, de manera general, ninguno de los presentes sabía exactamente que mierda estaba haciendo en una sala de espera casi al empezar las vacaciones de verano. Todos piensan en lo que estarían haciendo de no estar ahí, los de Seirin miran la hora, ya hubieran terminado con el entrenamiento, Nía suspira mientras recuerda que estaba revisando la solicitud de ingreso de Shutoku, Midorima y Takao irían camino a casa, pedaleando sin preocupaciones; Aomine seguramente estaría durmiendo en el techo de la escuela, y Kise estaría entrenando aun. Akashi y Murasakiraba estaban en casa, su madre les había pedido que hicieran algo por ella, cosa que no terminaron jamás debido a la urgencia. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer, pero ninguno de ellos se iba a ir de ahí.

A los cinco minutos una de las enfermeras llega, para decirles que el paciente ya puede recibir visitas, que puede que este algo somnoliento debido a los sedantes, pero eso estaba bien, despertaría si le hablaban. Todos se miraron ente sí, pero Aomine Niara quiso que su corazón se detuviera en cuenta vio que su hermano quería ser el primero en entrar.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses- había gruñido Kagami

\- Niaracchi debería entrar- habló en voz baja Kise, aun medio aferrado de la chaqueta del muchacho de ojos verdes

\- No, no parece justo- sentencia la muchacha- ¿Piedra, papel y tijera?- sugiere

\- ¿Para que? Nos ganaría Akashi- alza los hombros su hermano- e incluso si no participara, Midorima nos gana siempre…sería tonto- suelta, mientras Takao asiente con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Saben que?- ruge el tigre- Que entre si quiere- apunta molesto- No importa quien entre primero, sino que él este bien.

\- Por fin dices algo sensato, Taiga- se ríe de manera burlesca Daiki, complacido

El moreno se dio la vuelta, para encaminarse hacía la habitación con paso firme y seguro.

Con enojo Kagami Taiga se fue a sentar solo, a la otra esquina de la sala de espera, cruzando los braos y bajando los ojos que, repletos de ira, parecían querer apuñalar a todo lo que se le cruzara en frente; ciertamente si le importaba ver a Kuroko primero, y mucho, quería regañarlo, reprenderlo fuertemente, también quería abrazarlo, disculparse por no haberlo cuidado como debería, se sentía absolutamente culpable por lo que había pasado. Pero tampoco podía justificarse del todo, no podía darles una excusa creíble para hacer todo eso, sabía muy bien que estaba mal sentirse así por un amigo, por alguien que era solo eso. Kuroko y él se habían hecho bastante cercanos, pero no era uno de la generación de los milagros, no había pasado tanto tiempo; sabía que Aomine y Tetsuya se conocían desde hacía años, y que el moreno se encargaría siempre de recordárselo, de recordarle que lo conocía más, que le importaba más, que le quería mucho más que a cualquiera en esa sala de espera. Porque era un hecho, Kagami Taiga no iba a negarlo en ningún momento, sería estúpido, podía notarlo en la forma en la que el chico de ojos celestes hablaba, en como le destrozaba la sola idea de que Aomine estuviera cerca. Se preguntó a si mismo que era lo que ese idiota tenía, necesitaba saberlo, no estaba seguro de poder seguir existiendo, mientras ignorase cual era la razón de que Daiki fuera mucho más que un amigo, que fuera alguien que podía arrancarlo de su lado tan rápido como había llegado.

Los otros ex compañeros de su amigo se miraron entre si, nerviosos, Kise soltó de apoco al muchacho de cabello verde, suspirando, con todo el cuerpo endurecido, caminó un poco para intentar que sus músculos se relajaran, sin mucho éxito. Dolía, aun lo hacía, siempre le iba a doler. Daiki no era una persona amable, o dulce, aunque si solía serlo, cuando el rubio le conocía, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando tenía una enorme sonrisa y una actitud tranquila y adorable; cuando era el chico que se acercó a él, tan simpático.

No había nada de ese muchacho que le recordara si quiera un poco a su antiguo amigo. El moreno había desaparecido por completo, había traspasado los limites imaginaros de cambios permitidos en una persona, en menos de un año. No era el chico que lo había golpeado con la pelota de básquet ese día en el colegio, casi puede oírle, en su cabeza desquisiada, casi escucha su melodiosa voz de aquel entonces, aun resuena en su mente. "Lo iento" le había dicho, mientras tomaba de nuevo el balón, la había mirado y sonreído "Ha sido un accidente, lo lamento" insistió, para luego guiñarle el ojo.

"perdón" una palabra que Aomine Daiki no necesitaba pronunciar jamás, si se trataba del rubio modelo, porque Kise Ryouta había nacido para perdonarle, perdonarle absolutamente todo lo que hiciese, cada golpe, cada grito, cada insulto que le dijese, cada uno a uno perdido contra él, todo, Kise se lo perdonaba. Hubiera querdio no hacerlo, deseaba poder bajarlo del pedestal tan alto en el que lo tenía, un pedestal que sobrepasaba con creces su autoestima, hubiese querido estar molesto con él en ese momento, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, porque Ryouta estaba enamorado, al punto de valorarse muchísimo menos de lo que debía, en ese punto en el que nada importaba, porque incluso cuando dolía, sin importar cuanto le costara mirarle en ese momento, Kise le amaba hasta el fin del mundo.

"¿Crees que estará bien" había preguntado Kise, con voz temblorosa a Kuroko, luego del partido amistoso contra Kaijo. Tetsuya sabía a lo que se refería, y a quien, suspiró y lo miró con preocupación, sin responder, porque no sabía la respuesta a esa complicada pregunta "¿Tu crees que si quiera deberíamos molestarnos en preocuparnos por él? Cambió la pregunta el rubio. El chico de grandes ojos color celeste se mordió el labio, intentando calmarse. "Supongo que a estas alturas del partido, Kise, nos preocupa aunque no le merezca en lo absoluto"

Era cierto, condenadamente cierto.

\- Kise- le sacudió Midorima, sentándose junto a él- Eh, idiota, vamos, calmate…

\- Si, yo…lo…lo siento, Shintaro- tartamudea moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de despejar su mente. Midorima lo mira, cuidadoso, con el ceño fruncido, nada de "Midorimacchi", nada de "Midocchi" o lo que sea, sino que su nombre, dicho con voz triste, sin esa cantarina entonación alegre que parecía iluminar el mundo

\- Si quieres puedo sacarte de aquí- le dice con voz segura y paternal- Le…diré a alguien que llame a tu madre…o a un taxi, para que te lleve a casa….- lo ve sonreír- Sabes que iría contigo pero…no puedo irme.

Kise rió, levemente y en voz baja, la verdad es que sabía perfectamente reconocer la voz preocupada de Midorima Shintaro sin mucho esfuerzo, sin importar cuan insoportable y chillon fuera, el muchacho de ojos color verde iba a estar ahí, mirándolo con firmeza, con una mueca vinagre en los labios, los brazos cruzados, negando con la cabeza y murmurando insultos en los tres idiomas que era capaz de hablar, mientras le jalaba por el brazo para sacarlo de cualquier sitio al que tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

\- No…veré a Kuroko antes- le dice, otra vez sin sufijos dulces y amables- luego me iré directo a casa, lo juro- sonríe débilmente- Nada de bares- susurra angustiado

\- ¿Estas seguro?- le pregunta, en voz baja, tocando su mano despacio- En serio puedo llamar a un taxi…

\- Si estoy seguro- asiente- Estaré bien…

El muchacho de ojos verdes no le cree, para nada, pero ¿Qué va a hacer? Nada. Porque nunca se podía hacer nada con Kise cuando estaba así, o en general, solo estar ahí para él, si se decide a decir algo para revelar lo que siente, o ceder ante los ojos verdes de su amigo, que le pedían que contará todo lo que le inquietara, hasta finalmente calmarse, llenándose de lo que muchas personas, incluyéndolo a él, llamarían satisfacción, esa que era causada por la voz de Midorima insultándolo por ser tan ridículamente sentimental y llorón, mientras que él se refugiaba en su cuello. Pero hasta que eso pasara, Midorima Shinntaro se quedaría ahí, simplemente sentado junto a él, dejando que la cabeza rubia de Kise cayera delicadamente sobre su hombro, respirando con lentitud, haciendo que su aliento choque contra su cuello. "¿Todo va a estar bien, no es cierto? Se recordó a su mismo diciendo, con una voz más infantil e inocente. "Si" sentenciaba en más alto como respuesta "Si, Kise, todo va a estar bien"


End file.
